1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more specifically, relates to a cleaner in which the dirt cup and its holder move relative to the cleaner handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although vacuum cleaners are known having a dirt container which is mounted through ancilliary structure to move relative to a cleaner handle; none are known which use a telescopic engagement between the cleaner handle and the actual dirt cup holder for an extremely positive guidance arrangement. Further, no dirt cup arrangement is known having the improved dirt cup latching structure, bag retention means, dirt tube mounting or universal holder handle mounting means of the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to mount the dirt cup holder telescopically over the handle to provide positive guiding of the two relative to each other.
It is an additional object of the invention to include a latch structure easily mounted to the holder and having positive engagement with the dirt cup.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved bag retention means at the dirt cup holder interface.
It is still a further object of the invention to utilize the dirt cup holder to effectively mount the dirt tube.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a mating jointure between the handle and dirt cup which accommodates a variety of handle shapes.
It is still further object of the invention to provide an improved dirt cup and dirt cup holder configuration.